Xeo "Z" Lykos
Backstory Z doesn't quite remember what happened to her family, or why she was orphaned. Because of this, she was never informed on what species of Faunus she was, and always had to make wild guesses. Other than being a Faunus, she was also born colorblind. Not just red-green or blue-yellow, Xeo was born completely colorblind, also known as being born achromatic. She grew up without seeing the full enjoyment of life, simply having to make due with seeing the three colors, grey, white, and black. One day, Xeo was given permission to go into town to fetch some food for her fellow orphans. She took complete advantage of this opportunity, and instead of going further into the heart of Mistral, Z headed towards the woods. At the time, she had been shielded from Grimm, in fact, she had never even heard of them until that day. Xeo was only ten, and not even fifteen minutes into her woodland exploration, she was bombarded by an Ursa. The young Faunus didn't know what to do as it roared at her with all of it's might. She stood still, terrified, which was one of the biggest mistakes she could have made. The Ursa launched towards her and sunk it's teeth into Xeo's arm, pulling it right off. Z figured that her head would be next, as the Ursa reared up to send a final blow to the girl. Z was shocked when, instead of facing her untimely death, someone had killed the Ursa almost instantly. It was a Huntress woman (no one important) who had happened to be walking nearby. After rushing Xeo to the nearest hospital and healing the nub of an arm that she had left, the woman quickly questioned her as to what she was doing alone. Once the two had finished talking, the woman decided to adopt Xeo as her own and teach her how to be a huntress. After a year or so, Xeo was gifted with a new arm, directly from Atlas. It worked perfectly, replacing her old arm completely. Once she had an arm, Z immediately made her way to the nearest school to hone her skills and become the best Huntress she could be. Personality At first Xeo is somewhat sociable, talking to people and trying not to be too awkward. She has a sarcastic vibe to her and is easily tempered. Z never backs down to a fight, unless she knows for a fact that she'll lose. Weapon Swordy: It is clear that Xeo's weapon comes off rather large and heavy, with the disadvantage of not being able to switch between weapons. Swordy stands about 3/4 of her height and weighs a solid twenty pounds or more. The only way one would be able to use Swordy gracefully and without struggle (such as Xeo) would have to have incredible strength. Here is the rundown on how Swordy works: It's original use and form is the form that you clearly see below, a large long sword, almost axe-looking weapon. This acts like a normal sword would, nothing more nothing less. However, she can charge her attacks by using a specific type of dust, red. The cartridges for the dust are located to the right of the handle, and have tubes that connect them to the main chamber of Swordy. This chamber is the glowing orange-ish red part of her sword. Upon activation, she can send the dust power onto the blade of the sword, or onto the second, more hidden aspect of her weapon. The bullets. Right above the dusk chamber is a barrel that holds several rounds of bullets. These can also be charged with fire. In the middle of the barrel is a spot where a harpoon arrow sticks out. She can launch this at either an enemy or an obstacle, and once it's hooked to said thing, it will pull it towards the sharp blades of Swordy. Unfortunately, Swordy has no neutral form like most weapons in Remnant, so Xeo has to be extra careful when handling it. Weakness Strengths Semblance "Berserk-" Her semblance is very similar to the Berserk semblance, which is why it is classified as it. Xeo's canine instincts take control, which resort to her being tactical as well as vicious and blood-thirsty. Her attack and strength greatly increases, but her aura level severely drops, meaning one quick blow could leave her helpless in battle. Team In the fanfic that is in writing, From Dusk to Ashes and Dark to Dawn, Z's teammates are Ash Fall, Dawn Caster, and Dusk Schnee Rose.